You're My Endless Love
by amaruu
Summary: Hanya sebuah perjuangan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong untung mendapatkan hati sang Leader yang sudah dicintainya selama lebih dari 10 tahun. "Yunho.. bolehkah aku memperjuangkanmu? sedikit… sedikit lebih lama lagi" Main!Yunjae


You're My Endless Love

Cast : Member DBSK

Warning : Yaoi! Seluruh alur cerita hanya rekayasa dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fakta aslinya. Typo merajalela~

**Chapter 1**

_Kriett_

_Kaki kursi yang terbuat dari besi bergesekan dengan lantai, bergerak. Membuat seseorang yang sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya di dalam kelas yang sepi itu mendongakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Seorang anak laki laki memutar sebuah kursi kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan menghabiskan makan siangnya._

_"__Annyeong! Kau murid baru itu, kan? Siapa tadi namanya.. Hmm Kim Jae.. Kim Jaejoong?" seru anak yang tadi sempat mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Anak itu aneh, bertanya sendiri dan menjawab juga sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikirannya._

_"__Hmm" ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya._

_"__Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho. Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman" ucap anak yang berada di hadapannya. _

_Berhasil! Benar benar berhasil. Ucapan anak tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap seseorang bermata musang yang tersenyum padanya._

_Hanya.. hanya musim dingin yang terasa lebih hangat._

"Hahhh hahh.. melelahkan sekali" seru seseorang bertubuh tinggi sambil menyandar di tembok.

"Changmin-ah tangkap!" seorang lagi melemparkan botol minuman kepada seseorang bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Gomawo Jae hyung~" ucapnya manja. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

"berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Walaupun kau maknae, tubuhmu itu tidak ada maknae maknae nya sama sekali." Seru seseorang bernama Junsu.

"Yak! Duckbutt hyung!" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

"Yak bisakah kalian akur hanya untuk sehari saja. Apakah kalian tidak lelah sehabis latihan, eoh?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Dia yang memulai, hyung!" ucap Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya itu. Jujur saja ia cukup lelah setelah berlatih koreo berjam – jam. Jaejoong kemudian meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya.

Yahh, ia sekarang adalah salah satu member dari sebuah Boyband yang debut 2 tahun lalu, Dongbangshinki atau disingkat DBSK. Ia adalah member tertua dari keempat member lainnya.

Walaupun menjadi seorang idol bukanlah cita citanya sejak awal, tetapi berada di DBSK tidak buruk juga. Ada Changmin, sang maknae yang mempunyai nafsu makan melebihi batas normal seorang manusia. Maknae satu ini juga hobi bermain games dan selalu menjahili hyung hyungnya. Korban tetapnya adalah Kim Junsu, salah satu lead vocal di DBSK. Sehingga mereka kerap kali bertengkar kapanpun dan dimanapun. Salahkan saja suara lumba lumbanyadan juga duckbutt-nya yang menjadi bahan bullyan maknae mereka. Jaejoong terkikik memikirkannya. Ada juga Park Yoochun, dengan jidat lebar –yang lagi lagi menjadi bahan bullyan Changmin- dan juga wajah Cassanova dan terkadang ekhem mesum ekhem. Posisinya di DBSK adalah main rapper. dan satu lagi….

Jaejoong kemudian menatap pria yang masih berlatih di depan cermin bersama seorang koreografer. Badannya dipenuhi peluh, tetapi ia masih bersemangat menyempurnakan gerakan tarinya. Lihatlah, otot otot lengannya tang terekspos karena ia memakai sleeveless. Tatapannya bergeser ke pantulan wajah pada cermin di depannya. Mata musangnya, bibir berbentuk hatinya, rahangnya yang tegas. Semuanya masih sama, tampan. Walaupun peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, mengapa ia masih terlihat sempurna? Mengapa segala yang melekat dalam dirinya selal-

"Jae hyung! Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" seru Shim Changmin mengejutkan Jaejoong. "eh? Ahh a-ani hanya memperhatikan gerakan tari." Ucapnya gugup. Apa ini? Apa ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya diam – diam?

"Aahh Yunho Hyung ya? Yak apakah ia tidak lelah. Yunho hyung selalu saja tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya."

"mwo? A-ani aku tidak memperhatikan Yunho. A-aku lebih memperhatikan koreografer sebenarnya.."

"kau tidak memikirkan yunho hyung sama sekali? Kau harus lebih memperhatikan member. Kau kan paling tua hyung."

"Yahh.. aku memikirkan yunho.. sedikit.." Jaejoong berkata pelan, tapi tetap dapat terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Yunho Hyung! Berhentilah berlatih! Istrimu ini mengkhawat-" Jaejoong spontan membungkam mulut Changmin. Kemudian menyudutkannya ke sudut ruangan.

"Ya! Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Haishh jinjja!" kemudian ia melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hehee, mianhae hyung. Kapan lagi kan aku mengerjaimu.." Changmin menyengir seperti manusia tidak berdosa. Jaejoong menggeram frustasi. Ia melirik ke tempat yunho berlatih. Ahhh! Gawat, Yunho sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"ehehee jangan dengarkan perkataan Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong canggung. Yunho menatapnya datar, kemudian meneruskan latihannya. Jaejoong menyeret Changmin keluar studio latihan. Sebelum ia menutup pintu studio, sekali lagi ia melirik sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya di hampir separuh umur hidupnya.

_Terlihat kerumunan siswa perempuan di ujung koridor sekolah. Ahh tidak, ada siswa laki laki di sana sebagai pusat kerumunan mereka. Siswa bermata musang itu sibuk meladeni para yeoja yang meminta sesuatu darinya._

_"__Oppa~ bolehkah aku menuliskan sesuatu di kemejamu?" pinta salah satu yeoja yeoja itu._

_"__Ah ne, tentu saja." Ucapnya menyetujui. "Kau ingin menulis dimana? Bagian depan atau belakang?" lanjutnya._

_"__Depan saja oppa, agar mudah terlihat olehmu." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah. Yunho – murid laki laki itu- hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dalam hatinya memuji – muji diri sendiri._

_"__Oppa, kau akan meneruskan ke Junior High School mana? Apakah diluar Daegu?" tanya yeoja yang lain._

_"__Ani, pasti masih di Daegu. Jangan khawatir berjauhan dariku," Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siswa perempuan dari kelas 1-5 meleleh dibuatnya._

_Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah dasar. Sekolah memberikan kesempatan hari ini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, memberikan kenang kenangan atau semacamnya kepada murid kelas yaa tentu saja, Jung Yunho saat ini menjadi trending topic di sekolah._

_Kerumunan yeoja yeoja itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Yunho menatap kepergian mereka, kemudian memutuskan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas yang sempat tertunda. Ia menoleh ke sekitar dan mendapatkan seorang anak laki laki bermata besar yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Yunho tersenyum melihat anak itu._

_"__Jae? Apakah kau ingin menuliskan sesuatu juga di kemejaku?" tanyanya to the point. Jaejoong, hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mendekati Yunho. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin menuliskan sesuatu di kemejamu." Yunho mengeluarkan ballpoint dari sakunya._

_ "__Ingin menulis dimana? Depan atau belakang?" Yunho menanyakan hal yang sama._

_"__Belakang saja." Jawab Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu aku juga."_

_Grepp_

_Deg Deg Deg_

_"__Nah kalau begini, tidak usah memakan banyak waktu." Suara Yunho seperti berbisik di telinganya. Tanpa tahu seseorang sedang menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila._

_Dengan dada mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Dengan tangan Yunho yang melingkar pasti di pinggangnya. Jaejoong tidak percaya ia mungkin bisa menulis. Detak jantungnya semakin menggila memikirkan seberapa dekatnya wajah mereka saat ini._

_Yunho mulai menuliskan sesuatu di punggungnya. Terasa dari punggungnya yang sedikit tertekan. _

_Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat menulis di punggung seseorang yang ia kagumi. Ia hampir memekik saat lengan Yunho mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia mencoba menulis dengan tenang. Wangi tubuh Yunho menguar, mengusik indra penciumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher anak laki laki itu, mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi aroma menenangkan dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum… Yunho juga._

_'__Suatu saat nanti aku ingin memilikimu'_

_'__Jaejoong Fighting!'_

_Walaupun dingin.. tapi ini hangat.._

_-TBC-_

Hallo readers~ aku ga tau kenapa mau jadi author lagi di ffn. Sebelumnya aku juga author disini, tapi hiatus. Terus sekarang aku pake akun baru buat post ff nya wkwk.

Sebenarnya ini cuma teaser. Kalau review nya lumayan aku mau lanjutin. Aku bakal selesaiin ff ini selama libur 3 minggu sekolah. Tapi kalau ada perkembangan ide mungkin jadi lebih.

Intinya, berikan review kalian kalau mau ff ini lanjut, ok? Udah segitu aja, bye~


End file.
